


Arrow One Shots

by HellYeahItsHannah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Raylicity, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahItsHannah/pseuds/HellYeahItsHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Arrow one shots. Mostly Olicity, Team Arrow and Raylicity. I would love prompt ideas, so feel free to comment or message me. I do not own these wonderful characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Island

"He's still in here," Diggle said as he and Oliver emerged from underground. "It was just a rumor, Slade didn't leave. He can't leave."

"We're going to have to stay here tonight, oceans too choppy," Oliver said reluctantly as night fell, probable regretting not taking the plane this time around, but maybe that was for the best.

Roy's face lit up, "Can you show me where you lived when you were here?"

"Roy…" I said quietly as a warning, by the look on Oliver's face he really didn't want another trip down memory lane.

"Felicity, its fine," Oliver said softly. "It's going to rain soon anyway, better in there than out here."

Oliver lead the way off the beach and threw the thick woods, walking rather faster than usual, Diggle trying to keep up, and Roy and I hanging in the back, Roy was gazing at anything and everything he passed in awe. We walked for an hour; night fell heavy and dark in the canopy of the trees.

"We're almost there," Oliver said as the rain started to fall and the angry clouds drew gloomily together.

"Am I the only one who- who's seriously out of shape?" I panted "Duh, I mean, I'm the only one who doesn't have beefy muscular thighs and a six pack," to my surprise they laughed, even Oliver.

"I can carry you if you want," Roy offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Only kidding, Oliver."

Diggle snorted. Oliver didn't, however.

The rain started cascading down now. I was soaked to the bone within a minute and my hair was plastered to my face. "How much longer did you say?" I ask, "Not that I'm complaining-" A loud crack of thunder bellowed from above making me jump out of my skin with a shrill scream. "Sorry."

"Ten, maybe twenty," Oliver said loudly over the pounding rain and occasional thunder, he stopped and waited for me and Roy to catch up to them.

"That's your idea of almost there?" Roy said, teeth chattering.

The thunder sounded again.

"So glad I decided to forgo makeup or you'd all be walking with a soggy raccoon," I say.

The lightning lit the woods for a split second before it fell back into darkness, but in that second I saw Oliver, a smile drawn on his face, and his eyes on mine.

We reached the fusel lodge and Oliver immediately started a blazing fire.

"I left clothes in those boxes," Oliver said adding another wet piece of wood.

Digg and I looked at him, "Why?"

Olive opened and closed his mouth, conjuring up a lie.

"Just tell us the truth, were you or were you not thinking about coming back when we picked you up after Tommy?" Digg asked.

"I was."

I felt my stomach drop.

"Here," Oliver handed me a big grey sweatshirt.

I mumbled a thanks and walked away from them and the fire to strip out of my sopping wet jacket and t-shirt.

"Woha, Blondie, give me a heart attack, warn a brother next time," Roy said.

I was glad I had enough common sense to turn my back when I changed, but I still frantically pulled the sweatshirt over my head. "I'm cold and tired and I would just really like some dry pants."

Roy snickered and threw me a pair, "Now, we're all going to turn around like gentlemen so you can change."

"Thanks."

None of us really talked after we all changed, we were all too exhausted from the day's adventures, instead we all sat around the fire till our eyes grew too heavy and we gave in to sleep.

I thought for sure I wouldn't have been able to fall into a deep sleep because the cacophony of the thunder, but I was wrong, I fell into a deep enough sleep to have a reoccurring nightmare. I sat up suddenly, heart pounding, and looked around frantically; my panicked eyes met another set of panicked ones.

"What's wrong?" He asked at the same time I asked why he was up.

He grabbed my cold hand and pulled lightly, "Felicity," he said sharply.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," I say, but he tugs me close to him, "I'm fine. Why're you up?"

He gazes into my eyes for a long moment, "I was putting wood on the fire."

"You don't have to lie to me, Oliver."

A sad small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, "I didn't actually even go to sleep, I couldn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say quietly with my own sad smile. It's quiet for a moment and then I stand.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he stands too.

"I just need air," which I realize is basically my go to answer, "where are you going?" I ask as he fallows me

"I'm getting fire wood," he says with a shrug.

I look down at my feet by the stack of wood, "We have fire wood."

"We need more."

We didn't.

He fallowed me outside, the storm died down, but I missed the fire all the same. The sky was clear now, the moon lit the ground efficiently enough for me to find my way to a rock.

"Who was it?" He says suddenly, his voice sounded far away and haunted.

"Who?"

"The person who woke you up," he sat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"I don't like talking about it."

His brows drew together and my name left his lips in that helpless way it always does.

I laugh awkwardly, "I'm twenty seven years old and I still have nightmares."

"I still have them, Felicity," he says softly.

"Oliver, you lived here for four years and Hong Kong for one, you've seen so many things that will haunt you, how could you not have nightmares?"

"You've seen some of those things too, Felicity. And I'm sorry I brought you into it."

We sat quietly after that looking around the dimly lit land. A drop of rain rolled down my forehead and into my eyebrow. I look up and expected it to be cloudy again.

"It's beautiful," I say so quietly I hadn't expected him to reply.

"What is?"

"All the stars," I say mesmerized, he looks up too. "I've never, in my whole life seen close to this many. I've always lived in big cities that drowned out all the stars, but here, they go on forever," I whisper.

"I never noticed before."

"You haven't?" I look at him, who could miss them, especially someone who lived here for four years?

"No," his gaze falls back on me. "How do you do that?"

I look over at him, confused, "Do what, Oliver?"

"Find the good in everything?" I knew by the way he said it that he wasn't only talking about the endless stretch of stars in his purgatory. "You saw me as a hero when everyone saw me as a killer, I just don't understand how you turn everything dark-"

"Why are you out here?" Digg's voice made me jump to my feet and made Oliver grab me and push me behind him protectively. Roy and John were walking towards us, Roy's hands were deep in his pockets while Diggle blew on his.

"I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days with you three creeping up on me all the time," I say wiggling out of Oliver's hands.

John laughed and came to sit on the rock Oliver and I were just occupying.

"What were you guys doing out here?" Roy asked looking from me to Oliver with a smirk.

"I needed air," again, it's my go to excuse, "too much testosterone in there," I say sitting back down, this time next to John. "Then I saw the all the stars…"

"Romantic," Roy said looking up at the stars, then nudged Oliver's ribs with a laugh, to my surprise Oliver only shook his head with a smile I could tell he was fighting.

*Please comment and tell me how I did, also I would love prompt ideas. Thanks for reading.


	2. Drinking Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The scene that could have been, 3x05.

Everything fell apart at once. All the pieces just shattered, old feeling resurfaced, ones I'd like to keep buried, and then my mother shows up and rips open old wounds. I wanted to get away from it all. But I couldn't, not with Team Arrow in the lair and not with my mom invading in my apartment. I thought I'd just drive, I thought the miles I put between me and Starling City would do good. But I didn't drive for long when I realized what my destination had been.

The soft ding of the elevator was more welcoming than I thought possible. I sat on the couch, no longer fighting the silent tears that streamed down my face as I looked at my reflection in the glass. I closed my puffy eyes and wiped away my salty tears, when I opened them, I wasn't the only reflection I saw.

He was quiet for a second, "Want a drink? You look like you need a drink," Ray says looking down at me. I hurriedly wipe my tear stained cheeks and look back at him.

"Are we drinking buddies now?"

He laughs, it's a sorrowful, bleak laugh, I hadn't heard before, and then he walks over to the table and pours two glasses. "Drinking partners, actually," he says as he hands me a glass, his eyes meet with mine briefly then search my face. He sits down next to me and lets out a deep sigh, then looks into his own reflection. He brings his glass up to his mouth and drinks most of the amber liquid.

There's this long moment where neither of us talk, but it's not a tense silence, its calm.

I glance up at his reflection and find that it's no longer looking at his own, but mine. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to, his eyes were locked onto mine. My heart started pounding so frantically in my chest I swore he could hear it going haywire trying to escape. I couldn't muster the courage to break the spell between us, then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

But I didn't have to make the decision, he did. I watched his face slowly turn to look at me, his mouth was slightly open and I wanted to punch myself for thinking how inviting it was. I cast my gaze downward to my lap where my hands held the glass full of whiskey.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kiss you?" he asks quietly with a slight pleading to his voice.

My heart started pounding impossibly faster, I have a pretty good idea how badly he wants to kiss me because I feel the same building need growing inside me.

I finally look up at him and meet his hungry, dark eyes, I had a feeling mine looked a lot like his did.

He leans in dreadfully slow, watching my expressions as if waiting for me to push him away from me and tell him to go to hell.

His hand grips behind my neck and threads his fingers through my hair, then finally closes the distance between us. His lips are warm and tender and taste slightly of alcohol, the kiss is soft at first, but it grows frantic, like we're each trying to numb a pain far too deep inside ourselves. And all I can think about is how savage and desperate the kiss is and how I needed it, needed a place to dispose of all my emotions, anger, love, pain and disappointment, he seemed like he needed to do that too.

My mind faded into a blissful blankness where my only coherent thoughts involved this man and his lips. And how they made me forget why I was crying ten minutes prior.

I didn't want to stop violating this man's mouth; my ringing phone had other ideas.

"Ignore it," I said breathlessly, his swollen lips traveled from my mouth to my jaw line.

"Gladly," he murmured against my overheated skin.

My phone sounded again, I growled and pushed him back reluctantly and answered my phone.

"What?" I said frustrated.

"Felicity we need- are you okay? Why are you breathing like a caged animal?" Roy's voice asked.

"What? I uh, I'm," took a deep breath trying to control my heavy breaths, "Running." It sounded more like a question than an answer and Rays let out a breathy laugh.

"Running," Roy said flatly.

"What do you need, Roy," I sighed.

"One of your programs came up with a hit."

I stand abruptly and put my glass down and pick up my purse. "Okay, give me like ten minutes and I'll be right over." I hang up and throw it in my bag and look down at Ray, "I, uh, have to go."

He flashes a faltering smile, "Is Roy your boyfriend? If he is I never would have-"

"He's not," I say quickly.

He stands and shoves his hands in his pockets, "Good." His eyes search my face once more and then smiles.

*Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me how I did, also I would love prompt ideas.


	3. Halloween in November

"You can't just stab it, Roy!" Felicity's laughter filtered through the empty lair.

Roy scoffed, "I'm not telling you how to carve your pumpkin."

"That's because I'm actually doing it right."

"Felicity, its November and we're carving pumpkins. I don't think either of us are doing it right," Roy said laughing as he carved a lopsided, ragged mouth on his pumpkin.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, but closed it. "Huh, we really are abnormal…" she said as she scrapped out the remaining pumpkin guts and slapped it down on the newspaper covered floor.

Roy looked up from his mangled pumpkin to the blonde sitting cross-legged opposite to him and wondered why she had called him, not Oliver, twenty minutes prior to ask if he wanted to meet at the lair to carve pumpkins. He had been surprised when she showed up in sweat pants and a t-shirt rather than her normal skirt or dress.

"I thought we weren't looking at each other's pumpkins until we finished!" She said defensively with a pout.

"We both know yours is going to be better anyways," Roy said raising his pumpkin covered hand in mock surrender.

She narrowed her eyes in an unconvinced manner and continued on with the murdering of her pumpkin.

The next ten minutes passed quietly. The only sounds heard were the sawing of their pumpkins and Felicity's mumbled self-shamming as she messed up.

"Felicity?"

Her eyebrows raised but she continued carving out a chunk before looking up and giving Roy her undivided attention, "What?"

"Thank you," Roy said quietly.

"For… Why-what?" she shook her head and furrowed her brows at her sentence. "I'm the one who forced you to come and carve discounted pumpkins that make my hands itch. Do you think I'm allergic? Or is itchy hands a normal thing when ripping guts out of pumpkins?" She rambled on, "Wait- what were we talking about?"

Roy stared at her amused, "Just, thank you for being Felicity."

"Oh." Her eyebrows scrunched together, "I don't know who else I'd be. You know, if I wasn't Felicity…."

Roy smiled, "and thank you for being my friend. Well, little sister really-"

"Roy, I'm older than you!" Felicity said laughing.

"Not mentally," Roy mumbled under his breath.

"Roy Harper!" Felicity yelled picking up a handful of pumpkin guts and chucking it at him.

"You literally just proved my point," Roy said chuckling while picking up his own handful of pumpkin guts.

Felicity squealed and stood up in a split second. "Don't you dare, Roy."

Roy stood with a smirk, "pay backs a real bitch. and it's either you or your computer, the choice is yours."

Felicity stopped backing up and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Come here," his voice was laced with amusement.

"What are you two doing," Oliver said slowly in a confused voice right behind Felicity.

Felicity jumped and turned to face Oliver who had just descended the stairs. "Roy!" Felicity yelped, turning back around, after the orange guts hit her butt.

"Was that necessary," Oliver asked in a slight growl.

"Don't cut my neck off, we're just messing around," Roy said looking at Felicity with a smirk.

Oliver moved by Felicity's side, "What are you two doing?" he asked again.

"What does it look like," Felicity said with a laugh.

Oliver's eyes narrowed and slightly tilted his head as though this were a complex mathematical equation. "Carving pumpkins," his voice was flat.

Felicity and Roy laughed, "Then why'd you ask?"

"Because it's November, late November," Oliver said as if they were crazy.

"So?" Roy and Felicity said in sync with matching smirks.

Thanks for reading, I love hearing what everyone thinks. I'd also love prompt ideas:)


	4. I'm Sensing a Pattern

"You could have been hurt. Or worse," Oliver growled as he stomped his way down the lair stairs.

Felicity fallowed at a safe distance, and for once, kept her mouth shut.

As soon as Oliver jumped the last step he started yanking off his leather suit.

Diggle and Roy could feel the tension rolling off the two. They looked from Oliver to Felicity as they tried to decipher what had just occurred.

"You look like you're about to throw up," Roy said quietly to Felicity as she sat in her computer chair.

Oliver's head shot around at Roy's words to look at her pale, shocked face, his concern for her outweighed his feelings of anger and betrayal.

"What the hell happened out there?" Diggle said frowning as he moved to lean on Felicity's desk with Roy.

Like a flip had been switched, Oliver's temper came back in full force, yet he didn't say anything.

The minutes ticked by, no one talked. Roy and Diggle hovered around Felicity as she typed, which seemed to be pissing her off. The only sounds heard in the tension filled lair were that of Oliver's equipment being put away and Felicity's overly aggressive typing.

Finally the silence was broken, although Digg and Roy weren't sure that was a good thing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Oliver snapped abruptly.

"Tell us what-" Digg and Roy said together though out of sync, Felicity cut them off however.

"I already told you, Oliver," she said with a wavering voice as she turned her chair around to look at him, "I didn't know!"

"That's bullshit" Oliver snarled with narrow eyes as he approached her chair.

"No!" Felicity said fuming as she got to her feet. "What's bullshit is you not believing me when I already told you, multiple times, that I didn't know." Oliver scoffed and Felicity turned bright red, "I didn't know! If I had known I would have told you! Because that's what partners do, they don't keep secretes from each other."

"Would you really have told us that your boyfriend was running around at night playing hero?" Oliver said the word 'boyfriend' as though it literally burned his throat.

"Wait- what?" Roy said looking from Felicity to Oliver.

But it became obvious to Diggle and Roy that they were currently invisible.

"YES!" Felicity said taking a step towards Oliver. "Yes, I would have told you .What reason would I have to keep that kind of secret from you?"

"What are you two-" Diggle got cut off by Oliver.

"I asked you not to tell people I was the Arrow, didn't I? He would have told you to keep quiet about his secret identity as the Atom," Oliver seethed.

"But we're a team-" Felicity started but was immediately cut off by Diggle.

"Wait. Just wait," Diggle said loudly, Oliver and Felicity turned to look at him. "You're telling me, Palmer is the Atom?"

"Huh."

"Huh what, Roy?" Oliver snapped.

"I just think that says a lot about Felicity," Roy said looking her over with a laugh.

"And what does that mean?" she said frowning.

"It means you have a type," Roy said shrugging innocently.

"What?" Oliver and Felicity said together.

Digg looked confused only momentarily before he broke out into a deep laugh.

"What?" they asked again, now more frustrated.

Roy smirked, "You have a type, Felicity."

Diggle laughed harder, "Roy… Roy… you're her type," Diggle was now gasping for breath, Roy joined in on their shared joke leaving Felicity's face the shade of a tomato, no one knew if it was from anger or embarrassment, Oliver on the other hand was most definitely scarlet in the face from anger.

"Roy," Oliver spit out with narrow eyes.

"Wait, what if it's not her that has a type?" Diggle said calming his breathing, "maybe its them."

Roy apparently found this to be the most hilarious thing he's heard in his whole life considering he almost toppled over with laughter.

"Someone better tell me what's so dame funny!" Oliver growled looking completely disgusted.

Diggle smirked, "Oliver… Barry… Ray…" He said slowly. "I'm sensing a pattern."

Felicity's confused frown diapered slowly as she realized what John and Roy meant.

"I guess I really do have a type…"she said quietly looking absolutely perplexed about her choice in men.

"What the hell am I not figuring out?" Oliver asked bitterly.

***Thanks for reading, please leave reviews and prompt ideas:)


	5. It's a Promise

*Prompt given by wingz on AO3, Roy meets Ray for the first time/protective Roy.

As Roy opened the door to Felicity's new office an unpleasant sight greeted him. Palmer was corralling Felicity back to her desk with his hand dangerously low on her back. Roy knew at once what Oliver had meant by saying Palmer had an ulterior motive concerning Felicity.

With a scowl screwed up on his face, Roy made his present know with a sound somewhere between a cough and a snarl.

Felicity jumped, Palmer turned, his hand still lingering on her, though now on her hip rather than her back, which was worse in Roy's opinion.

"Roy?" Felicity said with an alarmed voice, she searched his face trying to find an answer. "Is everything okay?"

Roy could tell she meant everyone, not everything, and as much as he wanted to reassure her Oliver and Diggle were fine, his gaze, however, was not on Felicity, but on Palmer. "I don't know, Felicity, is everything okay?" Roy's voice was dark and brooding, much like Oliver's Arrow voice.

Felicity looked relieved, she opened her mouth to speak but Roy didn't wait for her answer, instead he addressed Palmer with a glare that burned, "You're her boss, right?" Roy knew how much Oliver wanted to put Palmer in his place, and he couldn't blame Oliver; Ray looked like an over eager golden retriever with that stupid smile.

Palmer's eyes lit up at being addressed, "Right, where are my manners, Ray Palmer." He stepped forward and extended his hand for Roy to take. Roy did as he had done to Slade, instead of a civilized hand shake; Roy used this as an opportunity to juice this scumbag's hand like an orange.

"I really don't think you know what manners are, if you did you wouldn't be feeling up your employees," Roy said with disgust, he was satisfied immensely to see that Ray's smile finally faltered.

Roy chanced a glance at Felicity, who had gone as red as his Arsenal suit.

It was a tense silence, Ray and Felicity looked shell shocked.

"Roy, a word, please?" Felicity said after opening her mouth and closing it repetitively.

Roy nodded, sent another scowl towards Palmer, then followed Felicity.

"What the hell was that, Roy?" Felicity said once they were out of earshot.

"That's a good question, Felicity, why do you let that man put his hands all over you?"

"Did Oliver put you up to that little stunt?" she said accusingly, completely disregarding what Roy said.

"No!" Roy said, then for added effect, "does he even know? Because there is no way in hell that barbarian would still be breathing if Oliver found out how he treated you."

"Ray isn't a bad guy, Roy. He's not disrespecting me-"

"Are you delusional or just blinded by Palmers looks and money?" Roy scowled.

"Why do you, Diggle and Oliver, especially Oliver, keep attacking me about trying to move on," Felicity was trying to conceal her anger, but ultimately failing. "Oliver made it painfully clear he and I won't be happening."

Roy was silent for a moment.

"Felicity, you know I love Thea, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Felicity scrunched her brows together, clearly not understanding how the two subjects tied together.

"Well, even if I can't be with her, I want her to be happy. And if she finds someone who makes her happy, I'm okay with that, even if it's not me. But if the person she's with is an arrogant asshole who treats her like shit and disrespects her, because that's what Ray's doing, he's disrespecting you, then I'm not going to stand for that because I know she deserves someone better." Roy pauses, "Oliver can't be with you, Felicity-"

"I know," Felicity said quietly.

"But he knows you deserve more than Palmer. He wants the best for you even if it's not him, so don't jump down his, or my throat for looking after you," without waiting for a response, Roy turned on his heels and strode back to where Palmer was standing.

Roy glared as he passed, "keep your hands off Felicity if you still want them, Palmer."

Instead of intimidated Ray looked amused, his stupid smile was still locked into place, and with a mocking voice asked, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No," Roy stopped short, turned back around swiftly, before he could stop himself, he wasn't even sure he wanted to stop himself, launched an Arrow worthy punch into Palmer's jaw and growled, in an equally worthy Arrow voice, "it's a promise."

*Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear other prompt ideas you guys have and what you guys thought.


	6. Of All Things

They're sprinting, his green leather clad hand gripping her pale one.

Night had fallen hours ago but it was even darker in the woods they were being chased in, the canopy of leaves and branches let little moonlight through. The only sounds heard were those of the thicket breaking under their hurried footsteps and their uneven breaths.

Another gun shot rang out in the night, farther this time; the shooters were losing ground or splitting up….

Oliver tugged Felicity to a stop and pulled her behind a tree, their hands still latching on to one another like a life raft. They searched the dark woods frantically for any sign of movement, Felicity's blond hair falling out of her once perfect ponytail as she whipped her head left and right. Their hot breaths clouded in the cold air, no crunching of branches, just their exhausted breaths that mingled close.

Oliver could feel the panic coming off Felicity in waves, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, her eyes snapped to his, searching his with difficulty due to the dense woods and the hood pulled over his face.

Crunching, heavy footed crunching of leaves and branches, drew both of them to search the night again.

Oliver tugged Felicity into his chest, his hand over her mouth.

"We don't want to have to kill your lady friend," a man called into the darkness, his voice sharp as a knife. He was close.

Felicity whimpered quietly against the leather hand.

More crunching, then a second voice, harsher this time. "But we will, after we're done with her, of course."

Oliver growled, not for the first time that night did he curse himself for losing his bow. But the choice was clear, grab his bow or grab Felicity. He didn't have time for both at the moment.

Someone was walking behind the tree that hid them, stumbling in the brush.

"Felicity," Oliver breathed in her ear, "crouch down low."

Oliver removed his hand from her mouth and silently took an arrow from his quiver. Then another, one he handed to Felicity. "Oliver," Felicity pleaded, her eyes latched onto him, his eyes, however, were searching his surroundings one last time.

A snap, followed by a grumbled 'Shit' made Felicity obey Oliver's earlier request, she sank down and leaned against the damp tree.

Oliver wasted no more time, the shooter was stumbling blindly and Oliver would use that to his advantage. He moved quietly around the tree and to another he could hide behind.

Felicity strained her ears to hear something other than the man tripping and swearing to himself. A minute went by where it went dead silent. Maybe the shooter knew he was being stalked, maybe he knew Oliver was the cougar and the he was the deer.

A struggle made Felicity jump out of her skin and latch her own hand to her mouth for good measures, her other hand clutching the arrow. Her eyes scanned the barley moonlit forest for any sign of Oliver's hooded figure. A shot rang out right behind her, but the groan that followed was louder in her ears. Oliver was shot.

"I got him," the man yelped. More voices began seeping through the woods, calling to each other.

Yet the brawl continued until a body thumped to the ground. Felicity stood up like a rocket, arrow at the ready should someone attack her.

Hurried, limping footsteps made their way to her. She gripped the arrow tighter, ready to draw back, but before she could attack, Oliver yanked her arrow free hand into his and started sprinting towards the clearing. The full moon's light now providing more than shadows to guide them, but also providing no cover. Felicity could see the blood oozing out of his thigh, but thought better than to say "You're bleeding" because he defiantly doesn't need to be told that.

"Call Digg or Roy, have them track our location," Oliver was panting heavily, hobbling and practically breaking her hand.

Felicity dropped the arrow and dug her hand in her jean pockets, fumbling slightly with her phone as she dialed Diggle.

Oliver's eyes zeroed in on the train bridge ahead, then he glanced behind himself, five or six men were emerging out of the woods with flashlights shining on him and Felicity.

"John, Oliver's been shot… no… Well, tonight didn't go as planned. You need to ping my phone and come get us."

"No! Oliver, no," Felicity finally realized where Oliver was pulling her; she jerked her hand out of his and stopped. Gunfire sounded behind them.

"Felicity, do you trust me?" Oliver looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Oliver, this has nothing to do with me trusting you and everything to do with me trusting gravity!" She sounded hysterical.

Oliver smiled despite their situation; he glanced back towards the forest. "Felicity, we don't have many options."

She swallowed, "Diggle, you better hurry up and track my damn phone." She ended the call and looked at Oliver with pleading eyes.

He limped on the railroad tracks, his hand lightly tugging hers, heading towards the middle where the river was most likely deeper. Felicity stood frozen in place, concern written over her face, watching Oliver try and drag her with him. She looked towards the tree line hopeful, but the men were closing in on their prey.

"Okay, fine. But we have to just rip the band aid off, or I'm going to chicken out."

They both looked back when a man yelled a brutal threat.

Hand in hand they ran towards the middle of the bridge. Oliver didn't give her time to look down into the dark water that reflected the moonlight. With one last fleeting look at the men, they jumped together. Their hands ripped apart, their legs and arms flailing until the water swallowed them whole.

Oliver surfaced first, "Felicity?" He searched for the ripples she made when she landed. He yanked back his hood, how it had stayed on was beyond him.

Felicity's head popped out of the water a few yards away from him, her eyes were wide, her hair plastered to her face and her lips turned up in a smile.

A smile, of all things.

 

*Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, like always, please leave your thoughts and prompt ideas.


	7. The Girl Tames

*Prompt given by bluerose921.

 

The sky was dark, only blighting when lightning struck. It was the biggest thunder storm Starling City had seen in years. The massive power outage consumed the majority of the city including the lair and Felicity's apartment.

Oliver had called to make sure she was okay and to see if she could come to the lair, crime tended to sky rocket in times of panic.

Felicity pulled on some skinny jeans, a grey hoddie and her yellow knee high rain boots and sprinted, as fast as she could, to her car. The wind was lashing at her from every angle and the rain was pelting down like bullets.

She tugged open her car door and, with the help of the wind, almost snapped it off its hinges. Shutting it had been a game of tug of war. Once inside, Felicity yanked back her dripping hood, started the car and blasted the heaters, even though cold air blew out.

As she drove she noticed how dark the city had become, she noticed how there were only a few idiotic people, like her, driving around when the power lines were down. She noticed the destruction the storm was causing; it reminded her of the undertaking. Of Slade and his super humans. Of her 'super virus'. It reminded her how dangerous the city had become.

The lighting brightened and ripped the perfect gloomy sky. Thunder soon followed, cracking loudly and often as she drove.

Felicity used to love storms when she was little. She would light candles and read in the darkness, of course, she could've done that anyway, but it wouldn't have been the same, there had always been something so peaceful about storms and no electricity.

Felicity wasn't sure if she liked storms now, though. The darkness brought her own darkness.

Lightning. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Thunder.

A figure darted out in front of her car. She yelped and slammed on the brakes. The figure stilled. The car slid more than it stopped, though. "Shit shit shit. Shit," Felicity whispered, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. As soon as the car stopped she threw it in park and hopped out, the wind and rain were attacking her again, her yellow boots stomping through the muddy puddles.

Her head lights barely penetrated the thick curtain of rain for her to make out that the figure was a dog. A very, very large dog. Or a small elephant, she thought.

Felicity crouched down and extended her arm to the large bear like dog. It was staring at her. She could feel it staring at her. "Come here, boy," Felicity said loudly, her words seemed to be lost in the pounding of rain. "Come here, boy!" It walked tentatively towards her. "That's it, come on."

She was drenched and freezing and this dog was like the size of Diggle and would probably rip her neck off, but it was scared. And she liked animals, even if the animals could swallow her whole like a snake.

"Come on," Felicity said again.

Lightning. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississi- Thunder.

Through the sheet of rain she saw the dog tear towards her like a freight train. Before she could even move out of the way the dog had collided into her, knocking both of them into a muddy, watered-down puddle.

No. Now, she was drenched. To the bone. And now she had a shaking bear like dog that weighed at least a hundred pounds on top of her, making it impossible for her to get off the ground.

This is how I'm going to go, she though, drowned in a mud puddle with a dog on top of me.

Felicity tried forcing it off of her. "Come on, you wet smelly thing, get off," Felicity pleaded. The dog was shaking. She was shaking, but from the numbing cold, not fear.

She gripped its collar and tried yanking the dog off, "Please. Get. Off," she moaned, tugging harder till it obeyed.

Felicity rolled over onto her stomach, pushing her hands in the mud to stand herself up. The rain was turning to hail and she wanted to get the hell to her car before she froze to death. Or got eaten by the dog. Was it even a dog? She thought.

She had to practically drag the soggy thing to her car until the thunder cracked and motivated it.

"In," Felicity said when she tugged the back door open. Thankfully it obeyed. Felicity sat in her seat and held her mud-covered hands up to the heaters.

It smelled like wet dog in minutes. She smelt like wet dog. And mud.

She put the car in gear and started driving to the lair. The dog crawled to her front seat. "No. Bad dog! The back." It was still shaking and Felicity felt bad for using her loud voice. The dog must have sensed her weakness; it rested its head in her lap.

"You are kind of cute, huh?" Felicity said after a while, patting its large skull. "I mean, Clifford was nice and he was big, too. But like house big. You're like a small horse," she looked down at its body, "a medium sized horse." She nodded to herself, a medium sized horse dog.

She was almost to Verdant and had no way of explain her new companion. She got too attached to things. She wanted to keep it. It was cute and big and fluffy, well, probably fluffy, right now it was waterlogged, and it hadn't tried killing her yet, which was always a plus.

She parked outside the club and drummed her fingers on the wheel. Oliver had been annoyed when Digg brought his baby with him to the lair. Felicity was bringing a horse dog that may or may not be tricking her into a false sense of security and waiting to eat her.

"Alright, Dog, listen up…" she stopped and frowned, "I don't actually have anything to say, because what am I supposed to say? Behave yourself? Yeah. You behave yourself, Dog."

Felicity shut off her car and grabbed the dog's collar. "Come on, boy. Or girl, we haven't actually established what you are. Well I haven't. You know if you're a boy or a girl. Or maybe dogs don't know. Huh…" She opened her car door and pulled the dog with her out into the storm. The hail was nickel sized and pounding her back.

"Come on." She was dragging the dog to the doors. They better have left the damn thing unlocked for me, she thought. They did, thank God. She yanked herself and the dog inside. The door slammed behind her, ringing out in the quiet night club. Her grey hoodie was sopping wet and clung to her body with a sticky feeling. Her socks were soaked too; they make annoying squishing sounds as she walked.

She felt something soft and wet graze her hand. She looked down and found the beast licking her; she petted its muddy fur and scratched behind its ears.

The dogs ears perked up as they walked towards the lair door, a moment later Digg, Oliver and Roy emerged from the lair. "Felicity?" she heard Oliver ask.

A loud growlish bark made Felicity jump.

The dog was going to kill her. Lovely.

Digg and Oliver moved forward. The dog growled and tugged Felicity with it.

"Felicity, is that a dog?" Oliver asked, he sounded more confused than angry.

"Yes," she said nervously and for once it wasn't Oliver making her anxious. The dog sounded angry.

"Do you own a dog?"

"No."

Oliver moved forward again.

The dog did, too, and as it moved forward, produced a hostile bark and bared its teeth.

"Oh, it's trying to protect me," Felicity said more to herself than them.

"Why do you have a dog?" Now Oliver seemed mad.

"He's scared."

"He's scared." Oliver repeated. " He doesn't look scared. He seems like ripping off my head."

"He's scared, Oliver. The thunder petrified him. Or her. I haven't checked yet."

"So you decided it was a good idea to bring Win Dixie here?" Oliver growled.

Felicity huffed, "I couldn't leave it, Oliver."

"Felicity, that thing is bigger than you," Roy said. He was practically cowering behind Diggle.

"What kind of breed do you think it is?"

Oliver moved forward again. The dog barked threateningly.

"No, dog." Felicity tugged the dog back. "Shh."

Felicity felt everyone's eyes on her, including the dog.

"You should go change, Felicity, you're drenched and covered in mud," Oliver said, his voice was low. "I'll get you some clothes." He touched her wet shoulder affectionately, which received a sharp intake of breath from Felicity and a snarl from the dog.

"Thank you."

Oliver turned with a nod and headed back to the lair.

The dog relaxed when Oliver left, but still shook from fear as the thunder continued to crackle. He, or she, didn't seem to mind Digg or Roy too much.

"Stay," Felicity said, backing away from the dog, her footsteps squished as she walked. The dog followed her anyways.

"How did you get him in your car? He's bigger than your car," Digg said, he stuck out his hand and let the dog smell him first.

Felicity shrugged with a smile.

"Did you fall in a puddle?"

Felicity smiled wider, "I was more or less tackled."

Digg and Roy laughed. Diggle was petting the dog now, scratching behind its ears. Roy still looked scared but moved forward a little.

Felicity crouched to look at the dog's collar, the dog responded to her closeness by licking her from chin to nose. Her hands were still cold and numb as she grouped for the ID tag; there was a phone number and name engraved to into it. Thor.

The dog's name was Thor.

"Oh my God," She said with a laugh. "It's perfect."

Diggle looked down at her, "What?"

Thor barked his menacing bark, Felicity jumped. Thor didn't seem like he was going to hurt her, but still, he was terrifyingly big. And she was terrified. She stood and saw Oliver scowling just as intimidating as Thor.

Diggle latched his hand around the dog's collar tightly so Felicity could go change. Felicity walked towards Oliver with a feeble smile.

"You shouldn't be getting your face that close to his," Oliver said in a soft whisper as Felicity grabbed the clothes from him. "He might hurt you."

She knew that. It's not like the dog wouldn't attack her; Felicity didn't know the dog at all, she never trained it, she shouldn't trust other people's training. Just because the dog was adorable doesn't mean it couldn't, sink its fangs into her flesh. And she knew that.

Felicity licked her lips, "Oliver," then scrunched her face, and tried wiping the mud from her mouth with the back of her hand, which was a bad idea. It just smeared more mud across her face.

Oliver's lips turned up in a smile. His hand reached out and wiped his thumb over her bottom lip tenderly, then tucked a muddy strand of hair behind her ear, leaving another smear in its wake.

"Felicity's really good at taming big, snarly, brooding creatures," Roy said quietly to John.

 

*Thanks for reading, I always love prompt ideas, so feel free to leave them.


End file.
